Beyond Homeworld Skies
by ConnorArlington
Summary: Prequel to Thousands Year Fairytale Peridot's plans to engineer a slave have been put into action. Ruby and Sapphire have learned to fuse into Garnet, and Ruby is set to be executed. The rebellion to defend the Earth has been set into motion.
1. Prologue: A Fallen Leader

A/N:

Hello all! I would like to dedicate this chapter to user AmberGoldenHeart for being a supportive fan and alerting me to some technical defects affecting certain chapters of _Thousands Year Fairytale_ so that I could fix it.

And as always, thank you to all of you lovely readers. The other chapters will be coming out this week. Enjoy!

-Connor

* * *

"You're such an idiot." Pink Diamond told herself. "Running from a Peridot?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Her feet pounded against the ground as she ran across the battlefield, away from her unworthy adversary, chest heaving, skirt clenched in her fists. Forgotten bits of metal scattered the plains, pieces of weapons and armor cast aside by no longer living warriors posing a major tripping hazard. Stars sparkled overhead, the peaceful glow of the landscape taunting her as she ran.

"Come over here and face me, you coward!" Peridot roared, gem destabilizer in hand. She took flight with her limb enhancers, quickly catching up to Pink Diamond. She landed and continued to run once she'd gotten close enough, tightening her grip around the weapon.

Pink Diamond stumbled over a rock, whirling and falling to her knees. Miraculously, a small blade, torn from its handle, lay on the ground in front of her. Quickly, she grasped it. The edge dug into her palm, but she showed no sign of pain. She stood and held the blade to her assailant's neck, pleasantly surprised that she didn't try to run as she held a death grip on her upper arm, the surrounding flesh turning pale green. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she stared her down.

"Drop the stolen weapon, Peridot, and accept the consequences of your crimes." She ordered.

"Why would I ever do that?" Peridot scoffed. "Your weak threats don't scare me." She rammed the gem destabilizer into Pink Diamond's upper thigh, where her gem was located. A short, pained gasp escaped from her lips, and her gem shattered to pieces, her physical form instantly diminishing to dust. A small smirk on her lips, Peridot gathered up the broken pieces, only leaving the smallest fragment behind.

Peridot swung open the door to her pod, closing it quietly behind her. The lights flicked on, a soft green glow filling the room. She spun the dial to unlock her vault, stashing the destabilizer and gem shards inside, then quickly closing the vault, flipping the dial to clear out the code. She exited her vehicle and locked it behind her, scanning the area to ensure that no one had seen her. Faint lines of pink just barely brushed the horizon, signaling the oncoming rising of the sun.

"Shit!" She grumbled under her breath, then ran towards the warp pads, careful to keep her footsteps silent. She stepped on the warp pad, careful to remain deadly still. A soft warble echoed throughout the room, and she felt herself being whisked away, reforming across the universe. She tiptoed onto the Earth, not making a sound as she quietly moved across the terrain. She reached the Kindergarten, relieved to see that she'd made it in time.

The Kindergarten's landscape was silent and still, more like a painting than an actual place. Nothing moved or made a sound, the entire location a moment frozen in time. Peridot maintained that silence as she crept across the ground. She dug her fingers into the rocky soil of the cliff as she began to climb, her feet searching for footholds, minuscule pebbles and grains of dust and dirt falling to the ground. She hauled herself up, pushing upwards with her leg and tearing her hand from the sediment, only to grasp the material again a few inches upward. Crumbles of dirt cascaded to the ground, and she wobbled in the air, nearly losing her footing. Quickly, she secured her foot in a steady place and stopped a moment, letting the panic from nearly falling wash over her until it faded away. She continued up the cliff, small rays of sunlight peeking out of the clouds. She tore the injector from the cliff wall and lost her balance, freefalling toward the ground. She cried out in surprise whilst tumbling through the air, flinching upon impact as she thudded against the dirt. Legs trembling, she stood, a dull ache traveling through her spine as she examined the injector. She breathed a quick sigh of relief, seeing that the instrument was safe. Straining her muscles, she hauled the injector up onto her narrow shoulders, trudging her way towards the warp pad. The soft, moist dirt sank beneath her light weight, making her journey increasingly difficult.

Several minutes passed, the green gem struggling under the weight of the stolen injector.

"I guess the other gems were right about Karma…" She grumbled to herself. A sudden idea burst in her mind, and she activated her limb enhancers, flying up into the air. "Why didn't I think of this before?!" She landed softly on the warp pad, sighing with relief as she was whisked back to her home planet.

Stashing the injector in her vault, Peridot smirked. Her plans were just beginning.

And absolutely nothing and no one could stop her now


	2. Chapter One

The sky was black and void of stars as Peridot unlocked her vault, carefully removing one of the shards and the pieces of the injector she had stolen from Earth, which she had dismantled. She tossed them both into a messenger bag, slinging it across her shoulder. Without her limb enhancers, it bumped awkwardly against her knee, given her short stature. She stumbled across the room into her limb enhancers, and the bag rested against her hip.

"Perfect.." She smirked, stepping out the door of her pod. She enabled the security systems and locked the doors, then stealthily made her way to the abandoned gem training arena. She'd trained there when she was a newborn, several hundred years ago, and knew the area's layout like the back of her hand.

-Flashback: Two Weeks Previous-

One day before the death of Pink Diamond

"How severe is the damage?" Yellow Diamond asked, her voice flat and empty of any emotion.

"The entire base support system of the ground floor ceiling caved in. It would have to be replaced." Peridot reported.

"Any fatalities?"

"Three."

"What gems?"

Peridot tapped at her screen. "Citrine, Jade, and an Emerald."

"All of which we can afford to lose." She looked down at the smaller gem. "Make the announcement. The building is to be closed. Any gem who enters risks certain death, and no rescue missions will be sent for anyone who stupidly chooses to enter."

-Present Day-

Peridot quietly tiptoed into the abandoned arena, ignoring the falling particles. Water dripped from cracks in the ceiling, but the condition didn't matter where she was going. Careful to avoid any crevices, she pressed her palm against the button in the wall, and a set of stairs in the floor revealed themselves, the whole building trembling from the force. Off in the other corner of the room, a large piece of the ceiling capsized, but she paid it no heed, making her way down the stairs. Opening the messenger bag, she took the gem shards in the palm of her hand, pouring the rest of the bag's contents onto the floor, the sound echoing around the complete emptiness of the unfinished room. She quickly proceeded to piece together the injector, positioning it in the corner.

Placing a shard in it's claws, Peridot activated the machine. A loud, high pitched whirring blasted through the air as the drill began to dig a large hole into the concrete floor, it's roar softening once it reached the dirt below. The whirring ended with a resounding click, and the gem was inserted into the dirt.

All that was left to do was wait.

-One Week Later-

The young gem had no idea where she was as she opened her eyes, finding herself lying on a frigid marble floor. The room was seemingly empty, except for her, and an odd machine behind her head. She tried to stand, her small legs wobbling. She lasted about a second before she fell down, and she cried out in frustration and pain as she collided with the floor. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

Peridot, having heard her cry, came into the room, a small smirk etched on her green lips. Her creation was finally complete. Sure, she didn't look like much now, but in time she would become a great warrior; strong and beautiful, fierce and intelligent. And she would belong completely to her.

"Look at you." She mused, impressed with her creation. She gently lifted the gem up onto her feet, helping her balance. She was about the height of a human child two years of age, as were all newly born gems.

"Mama?" The little gem murmured, reaching her hand upwards towards Peridot. She rested it on her thigh, and Peridot backed away slightly, annoyed by her clinginess.

"I'm not your mother." She stated, voice cold and unsympathetic. "You haven't got one." She observed her condition, biting her lip and squinting in thought. "I'm just your mentor." She sighed internally, wishing there was a way to speed up the extraction process.

The girl frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Hmm... What do I call you?" Peridot wondered. She had decided to give her a human name, just another measure of ownership over the life she had created. She thought for a moment, watching closely as the young gem toddled around, trying to learn to keep her balance effectively. Peridot gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her, not having the patience to deal with her clumsiness. "Don't fall." She warned. She pondered the situation a moment, then decided on a name. "I think I'll call you Julianna." Her chosen name had no particular meaning, just something that came to mind.

The infantile gem continued to explore, even though there wasn't anything in the room besides Peridot and the injector. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and innocence, and she stumbled, tripping over her feet. With a small groan, she hit the floor, unfazed by the pain.

Peridot sighed. "Up." She ordered, roughly pulling her up by the arm. The girl flinched slightly, but didn't make any noise, staring up intently at Peridot, like a young bird in a nest. Peridot simply rolled her eyes and led her back to her base, not bothering to explain anything, or to be gentle with her. The young gem made no sound, stumbling after her and trying to keep up. She scanned her eyes over the wide open terrain, her surroundings much different than they'd been in the basement. The sky was dark, small stars dotted across the wide expanse. The moon was nowhere in sight, making it nearly impossible to see.

The artificial green glow of Peridot's base shone through the dark as she opened the door to her remodeled pod. "Inside," She ordered. "Quickly." She pushed her in the door, hastily closing it behind her. She sighed faintly, relieved that her plan had gone undiscovered. "This is your home now." She declared, leading her to a small bedroom in the back of the base, and opened the door. "You need to rest." She instructed, ushering the girl into the room.

"Okay." She responded, slowly stepping into the room and snuggling herself into the blankets, curling into a fetal position, her elbow curled beneath her head. Her yellow hair shimmered in the faint light that seeped in through the windows, pale skin illuminated. "Goodnight, Mama." She murmured, closing her eyes and drifting off.

Peridot closed the door, not bothering to correct her. She'd learn on her own time.


	3. Chapter Two

"You just put one foot in front of the other, like this." Peridot explained, annoyance reeking through her tone of voice. She walked a few paces in one direction, then turned and walked back to her starting point, pacing the floor in front of the young gem. "Now you do it."

Julianna wobbled slightly as she tried to walk, her legs shaking beneath her. Usually, the process of hatching required a few days of recovery, but Peridot had decided not to waste time on such trivial matters, so Julianna was very weak. She struggled with every step, her small body trembling with exhaustion.

"Mama, I'm tired." She murmured, finally collapsing in front of Peridot's feet, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Peridot scoffed and rolled her eyes, then scooped her up off of the floor as if she were a garbage bag. "Alright, then. I suppose we can't skip your rest time." She carried her into the adjacent room, where the makeshift beds were set, Julianna's right beside Peridot. Truthfully, adult gems did not need sleep, but it proved to be a good transitional time between working shifts, and this way they didn't require the usage of extra power for lights while it was dark. So they had learned to imitate the diurnal habits of humankind.

She lowered Julianna onto her mat, not taking any care to be gentle with her, plopping her down like a sack of potatoes.

Too tired to protest, the gem slumped over the edge of the mat, her arm and part of her torso hanging over the edge. She had already fallen asleep in Peridot's arms, and was too tired to notice any discomfort. Peridot shifted her position so she stayed on the mat, not wanting to deal with her inconvenience if she were to fall off. She walked back into the next room and continued her work for the Diamond Authority, careful to stay under their radar so they didn't find out about what she had been up to. Julianna was her little secret, and that was how things were going to stay.

-Ten Years Later-

"Julianna," Peridot spoke. "It's been years since you were harvested. You're a skilled gem now, and it's about time you started being useful. Starting now, you're going to be my assistant."

Julianna's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh yay! Your assistant!"

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Now, pay attention, cause I'm only going to explain all of this to you once." She stepped around the base, teaching her how each machine worked and how to use them. "Here's a list of everything that needs to be done. When I return, I expect them to be done. And don't leave the base." She left without waiting for confirmation, trusting that she'd be obedient.

Julianna hummed to herself as she worked, checking items off of the list with ease. She had a knack for technology, as had the previous Pink Diamond. After she completed her work, she began to grow bored, and her gaze shifted to the door.

"Don't leave the base." Peridot's words echoed through her head, but she ignored them. "How bad could it really be?" She wondered aloud, cracking open the door and stepping outside for the first time.

"Hi!" A light and airy voice echoed from a short distance away.

Julianna searched for the voice, the whoosh of wings echoing above her head as the gem landed in front of her. She jumped slightly, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The gem grinned slightly, her wings dissolving into a puddle beneath her feet. "I'm Lapis Lazuli."

"Julianna." She replied, studying the gem's features. She was very different from Peridot, which was rather odd. She thought that there were only two kinds of gems.

"I don't think I've heard that name before." Lapis mused. "What gem do you have?"

"Um, diamond. I think? I'm not sure."

Lapis chuckled. "You seem a little sheltered. What do you say we change that? I'll take you out to see the world."

"Yeah, I'd like that. If it's not too much of a bother."

"Not at all; I've been rather lonely lately."

"I have been too." Julianna admitted. "Can you teach me how to do the flying thing you just did? It looks so cool."

"Uh, I think that you can only do that if you have water manipulation power… Which you don't, you don't have the right gem for it. But I'll fly up and carry you. You look small."

"I take it that's a good thing?" Julianna asked.

"Oh, yeah, it is. I couldn't carry you if you were a quartz. Now try to keep still." She lifted her beneath the arms and spread out her wings, taking to the sky.

"Whoa!" Julianna exclaimed, her eyes widening as the world became smaller beneath her.

"Alright," Lapis chuckled. "I'm gonna move a little bit, so don't get too scared." She flew slowly at first, giving Julianna a bird's eye view of the gem colony. Julianna marveled, never having seen anything besides the inside of Peridot's base.

The rooftops peaked against the sky, the gems walking on the streets smaller than her thumbnail. The coming setting of the sun painted the skies beautiful shades of purple, the colors darker towards the land.

"I wonder why she kept me inside for so long," Julianna thought to herself. "It's so beautiful out here…'

Just as soon as it had started, their flight was over, and Lapis set Julianna back down in front of Peridot's base.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay up there longer," She apologized. "I know you were having a lot of fun. It's just that I'm not a very good flier yet, and your added weight makes it a bit more difficult."

"Oh.. I didn't think I was heavy. I'm sorry."

"No! It's okay, really. I'm just not very strong." Lapis admitted sheepishly. "And besides, I have to get back now anyway. It was nice to meet you, Julianna."

"You too, Lapis Lazuli."

"Just Lapis."

"Okay, Just Lapis."

"No," Lapis chuckled slightly. "Lapis."

"Okay. Lapis... Did I do it right?"

"Yeah, that's it. Goodbye, Julianna, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Lapis!"

For the first time, tomorrow began to seem like a desirable prospect


	4. Chapter Three

"You did what?!" Peridot screamed. "With who?!"

"I went flying with Lapis Lazuli." Julianna replied sheepishly. "But it's amazing out there!" Her eyes widened in excitement.

"I told you specifically not to leave the base."

"I know," Julianna answered. "But I only meant to step outside for a moment, and Lapis Lazuli saw me, and she was so nice, I couldn't tell her no- we just went flying. That's all. I didn't even talk to anyone else."

"What if the Authority had found you?" Peridot screamed. "You know what they do to unregistered gems."

"But they didn't. No one found me, and I'm still completely safe."

"That's not the point! You're to listen to everything I tell you and do as I say, because I know better than you do. I go out there because I have to. It is not a pretty place." She snapped. "It's full of corrupt and selfish gems. I'm only trying to protect you."

"Okay." Julianna sighed and stare down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Peridot."

"Don't ever do it again. It's late. Go to sleep." She bolted the door to the exit and sighed to herself. "What have I gotten myself into?" She thought to herself. "Was not being alone all the time really worth all this bullshit?" She shut down the base's computer systems before going to bed herself, weary from all of the day's activities and all the worry Julianna had caused her.

-Two Hundred Years Later-

"You're two hundred and ten years old today, Julianna," Peridot stated matter-of-factly as she worked on booting up the base computers.

"Has it really been that long?" Julianna mused, beginning her daily work routine.

"Yes, it has," Peridot responded, confused as to why she would ask such a stupid question.

"How old are you?" Julianna stole a quick glance at her, hoping she wouldn't notice it.

"Much older than you." Her voice was dull, as she had very little interest in small talk.

"Oh." Her voice hinted at a slight disappointment, but she did nothing to show it, continuing to polish the dashboard.

Later that night, Julianna returned to her and Peridot's bedroom, a book laid across her lap. During one of the first investigations of the Earth, a gem had discovered books, and they had started to become a popular pastime on the Homeworld planet as well, the gems of higher classes with no real job to do writing at crazy speeds, their works impeccably similar to the works of humans, and often imitating their culture.

"I don't understand what you see in those silly things," Peridot stated, settling down on her bed and removing her limb enhancers.

Julianna fought to keep her head on straight. "I just find them interesting," She replied, trying to keep her eyes on her reading and off of Peridot. "Gives me something to think about."

"You already think far too much. Maybe you shouldn't read so many of those."

"Are gems really all that different from humans, Peridot?"

"Most of us are. But you're different."

"What do you mean?" She asked, delicately folding the corner of the page and closing the book, setting it beside her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Peridot rolled her eyes, annoyed at the thought of having to fake a conversation with her. She tossed her a mirror. "Take a look at yourself, Julianna. A close look." She instructed. "Then pick up one of those books and and study the girl drawn on the cover. You look more like them than us.

Part of your gem is white diamond, so your complexion is similar to that of a human's, and so is your hair. You have humanlike eyes and a humanlike build; plus your diamond gems make you slightly taller than most gems. You're almost human, Julianna. Most gems aren't. But you're special."

Julianna stared into the mirror. "Why was I made like this?"

"You were made from gem fragments. There weren't enough pieces of the pink diamond to incubate you so they filled it in with the white. It happens more often than not. But combinations like yours are more rare. Most combination gems turn out the same way they would if they hadn't been a combination at all."

She bit her lip in hesitation. "Do gems ever fall in love?"

"Some of them do. But gems are warriors. Any sort of deep attachment to another gem could lead to disaster."

"So if a gem were to fall in love… what would happen?"

"Same things as humans, I suppose. It's just riskier and you're more likely to lose them. Gems don't really have the togetherness structure that humans do. The two of us being together all the time- that's quite a rare thing for gems to have. Most gems are parts of large squadrons, or stay independent. Others will leave their mentors at a young age to join the militia."

She nodded slowly, feeling very fortunate. She felt a spark in her heart for Peridot, and she knew she was lucky to get to spend so much time with her, even though she'd never reciprocate such things. Peridot probably already had a girlfriend, since she spent so much time out of the base. She'd met tons of gems, surely she would've found one suitable to her needs. Still, she decided to ask.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Peridot?" She asked, biting the inside of her lip as she awaited an answer.

"No. I've never really found another gem I've liked."

"Oh. Okay." She looked down, a soft disappointment filling her inside. She had hoped that she might feel the same, but loving your teacher or student was frowned upon in human culture, and she supposed it was the same way with gems. "Would you ever want one?"

Peridot shrugged. "If the opportunity ever came up, I might."

An idea formed in Julianna's mind, and before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Peridot's.

The green gem's eyes widened, an awkward blush filling her cheeks. "I… Didn't know you felt that way." She stated, sort of weirded out. But that kind of contact was rare for her, so she decided she'd pretend a little to take advantage of it until she grew bored of it.

"I'm sorry, should I not have done that?" Julianna peered at her hesitantly, afraid she may have ruined everything.

"No, you should have. I'm glad that we can finally move forward. Because I feel it too." Peridot, of course, was lying. But after years of tension and unfulfilled physical needs, she jumped at the chance. A little more pretending was a worthy price to pay.


	5. Chapter Four

Note: Ruby Seven is the Ruby who fuses with Sapphire to form Garnet.

The small gem drilled up from the ground, her birth process unmiraculous, as the same thing was happening to hundreds of other Rubies around her.

"Welcome, recruits." Yellow Diamond spoke. "You are to begin training immediately. Those of you who pass will become soldiers. Those of you who fail will be shattered.

"Now, stand up. You're now in what is called the training course. This is where you will report every day at the same time and leave at the same time. Come late or try to leave early, and you'll be shattered. You'll see a number engraved in the dirt in front of you. That is your name. Remember it well, cause you won't be reminded of it and shattered if you forget it.

Ruby Seven stood up on shaky legs, and gazed down at the ground. She noticed that every gem was named Ruby, but had a different number. Ruby Seven was ready for action after a moment to collect her bearings.

"Walk two laps around the course. Your track will be outlined in circles of white paint. Walk between them. Go."

The gems began walking, some of them with a steady stride, others tripping and falling several times as they walked. Ruby Seven walked at a leisurely pace, eager to see all there was to see within the training course while also not wanting to fall. She marveled at the high fences, and the training dummies in the center court. She noticed there was nowhere for injured gems to go, and assumed the same thing happened to them as it would if they stepped out of line in any other way: being shattered. She shivered at the thought, the prospect of her life ending so very soon after it had begun leaving her with a sickening feeling inside. She completed her final lap and joined the others back by their harvesting positions.

"This is where you will stand when you report in the morning for your daily training." Yellow Diamond spoke. "At the end of the day, you will take the exit on the north end and report to the living quarters with your name on the door. You will be sharing these with other initiates, assuming that they don't get shattered. There is to be no fighting outside of this course. If you have a grievance, you settle it here, on the court. Any questions?"

The gems were silent.

"Good. Now run twenty laps around the court."

The gems stared at each other in confusion. Twenty laps was an awfully large number to keep track of.

"Since you waited so damn long, make it thirty. Now get!"

This time, all the gems began to run immediately, all eager to be the first one back to Yellow Diamond.

Ruby Seven began to fall behind, but soon willed herself to catch up, the slightest possibility of being shattered pushing her further and further.

"Come on, come on." She willed herself. "Just two more laps, and you'll be at the end of the race." She ran with a reserve of strength she didn't know she had, then collapsed at the end of the race, curling into a ball, panting and gasping for air, grasping at her aching ribs.

"Get up, soldiers," Yellow Diamond ordered. "That was just a warm up. Today's lesson will be on using staffs." A taller red gem, about to the height of Yellow Diamond's waist, emerged from behind her. "This is Ruby X. She will be your training instructor. Do as she says, or you'll be shattered." Yellow Diamond walked away, leaving the trainer and trainees to their work.

Ruby Seven studied her. She was just like the rest of them, but taller and more worn down. She guessed that one day, several years ago, she had been in her place.

"If you'll proceed to the sparring area, you'll see that there is a row of staffs on their racks. Take the one that has your name on it. If you lose it, I'm sure you've figured out what the standard punishment is for stepping out of line around here by now."

The Rubies stumbled across the field to the staff racks, wearily pulling their assigned weapon out. Ruby Seven was tired, however slightly less lethargic than the rest, and she curiously spun her staff in her fingertips.

"You." Ruby X said in a sharp voice as she walked over to her. "Ruby Seven."

She gulped. "Uh- y-yes ma'am. Ri-right here."

"Show me what you were doing with your staff, soldier."

Ruby Seven spun the staff around in circles with her fingertips again, fighting the urge to quake in fear in front of her trainer, not wanting to be shattered.

"Okay. Now try it with one hand. Your left."

She stopped the moving staff, then placed it in her left hand, attempting to spin it again. She wasn't quite as steady as she was with both hands, but was able to keep the staff in the air and off the ground.

"You're a natural, kid." Ruby X spoke, her voice still in its permanent harsh tone. "You can go off to the other side of the field while I teach the rest of the soldiers and practice one handed spinning. By the end of the day I want you to be able to switch between hands without stopping the spin."

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby Seven saluted, then jogged down to the opposite end of the field and began spinning her staff.

"Alright, soldiers! In formation!" The gems stood at an equal distance from each other, all facing the instructor and waiting for an order. A noticeable gap was left in the formation, as Ruby Seven was off on her own, but no one paid any mind to it. "Pay attention, everyone, because I'm only going to do this once. Ruby Nineteen, give me your staff."

A timid Ruby stepped up to her and passed her the staff, quaking fearfully.

"Back to your position." Ruby X addressed the crowd. "This is how you wield your staff. Right hand on bottom, left hand on top. Use your fingertips to spin it in circles. To catch a flying staff, grasp the shaft with your right hand. The ones we use in battle will be fitted with spearheads." She demonstrated the grip, and the spinning, then tossed the spear back to Ruby Nineteen, who scrambled to catch it and ended up tripping.

"Some of you have a lot of work to do. All of you should strive to be like her." She motioned to Ruby Seven, who was effortlessly spinning the staff with alternating hands. "Get to practicing. When the bell goes off, you may return your staff to its hook, and report to your quarters for the night."

Ruby Seven caught the staff in her hand and headed towards the racks, tired from the day's events." The other Rubies shot her icy glares, but she paid them no mind, putting up her staff and looking for her room.

She opened the door and collapsed on her bunk, too exhausted to worry about which other rubies shared her room as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, she was the last to leave the dorm, rubbing her eyelids roughly. She bumped into a figure, quickly stepping back.

"I-I'm sorry," Ruby Seven apologized, stepping back to lift her up. She gazed at her, her long bluish hair glittering in the hallway lights. "Whoa."

"It's alright," the other gem offered, brushing off her skirts and murmuring something about foreseeing this event.

"My name's Ruby. And you are?" Stars danced in Ruby Seven's eyes, as she was entirely enamored by this gem.

"Sapphire." She replied. "I believe your bell is about to go off, soldier."

"Oh shit! You're right; I've gotta go. Sorry that I knocked you over. Bye Sapphie." Ruby ran to make the training center, leaving Sapphire a blushing mess in the hallway as she continued her work.


	6. Chapter Five

"I love you, Sapphie! Why does it matter if they don't want us to be together?!" Ruby exclaimed, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'll give it up. My rank, my position as a soldier… my life. The only thing I truly need is to be with you, princess." She kissed her forehead in a desperate gesture, terrified that the love of her life would leave her behind.

"You shouldn't have to give up anything, Rue. Just go be with another Ruby. Everyone knows that they're better, anyway."

"Better how? Sapphire, they're a bunch of brick heads! But you- you're the most intelligent gem I've ever met."

Sapphire threw her arms around Ruby's neck, clinging to her tightly. A bright flash of light pierced the air, and they fused together, becoming one as the light faded away.

"Oh my god…" Garnet murmured. She was left speechless, a feeling of peace falling over her. "This is how it was meant to be."

"HEY! Fusing with different kinds of gems isn't allowed, soldier! Separate immediately!" Ruby X demanded.

"No," Garnet spoke. "We belong together, and nothing you can say will drive us apart!"

"You're disgusting," Ruby X seethed, driving her staff into Garnet's abdomen. Garnet screamed and split apart, Ruby Seven and Sapphire falling on top of one another. Ruby X dragged the other Ruby away, leaving Sapphire alone. "Yellow Diamond will hear of this, and you'll be shattered for sure. What a shame. You're the only competent soldier in your batch."

"I love you, Sapphire!" Ruby Seven shouted back, ignoring her leader's remarks. "I'll come back for you!"

Sapphire nodded solemnly and waved goodbye, unable to speak from the shock.

"Fusion?!" Yellow Diamond screamed. "With a Sapphire?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"We didn't do it on purpose." Ruby Seven defended, her voice small.

"But you refused to split when ordered. You not only defied orders, but you've gone and committed this- this atrocity! You're to be shattered tomorrow morning at daybreak." Yellow Diamond turned her attention to Ruby X. "Put this one in the cells."

Ruby X nodded and lead Ruby Seven away without a word. She dragged her down the dark corridor, throwing her into the cell on the end and slamming the door in her face. "Disgusting." She mumbled to herself, leaving Ruby Seven alone in her grief.

"Ruby!" Sapphire whisper yelled, shaking the bars of the cell. "Ruby! Wake up!"

Ruby opened her eyes, taking what she thought would be the last look at the love of her life. "Sapphire… You shouldn't be here. You'll be shattered too."

"I'm not alone," Sapphire replied. "I brought help."

Rose Quartz knelt down to unlock the cell. "Don't worry; I work against Yellow Diamond, not for her. You're both safe with me. My name is Rose Quartz."

Ruby burst out of the cell the instant it was open and hugged Sapphire tightly. "Thank you, Rose Quartz." She looked up at her over Sapphire's shoulder. "I owe you my life."

"It's no trouble at all. However, I do have an offer for you, Ruby. I want to start a rebellion. Yellow Diamond is destroying the Earth, and there are millions of beautiful species that live there. I want to protect them; but I need more warriors to join the effort. What do you say?"

Ruby nodded. "I'll do it." She looked at Sapphire longingly, aching to have the connection again.

"The two of you can stay permanently fused, if you wish to do so."

Ruby and Sapphire nodded simultaneously.

"We need to get out of here first. Follow me, and keep silent, or else we'll alert the guards." Rose tiptoed down the hallway with the two lovers following behind, and thus, the Crystal Gem rebellion was born.

Author's Note:

This story is very short, and I apologize for that. But there's really nothing more of substance that I can appropriately include.

Personally, I'm not a fan of war, so I won't write out the rebellion in detail. I'm doing you all a favor: writing born from disinterest flat out sucks, and each chapter would take like twenty years to complete. I'm anxious to finish the third one anyways.

Thank you all for your continued support (even though it's been a long ass time.)

-Connor


End file.
